Super Driver
Super Driver is the opening theme to Season 2 of the Haruhi Suzumiya Anime. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano. Lyrics Romaji = Day by day Unzari da yo ne dakara Doudou to kotowacchau KIMI ni nari na yo Oh my boy KIPPARI shinakya uso ni Tsukiatterarenai yo semai sekai de Jibun de mitsuketa myself Suki ni natte touzen Kudaranai yarikata kette Subete wa atashi ga kimeru (I say, I say my heaven) Super Driver tosshin makasete Nantettatte zenshin Fukanou (Don't you stop me) Tobikoete Take it easy, Go !! Daishouri tte doukan mochiron Dou natta tte kaikan Hanseikai (Get back to wild) Sore yori saa isoide yo Are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte TOTSUZEN Maru de maru de mikeiken sore ga doushita no Up side down TONDE MO kachikan dakedo Monmon to kangaeta jibun tte ERAI On my own Chanto mukiau me da yo Tekitou ni nareatte damasarenai wa Hitori o kowagaru nonsense Dare mo chotto samishii Omoshiroi sakusenren tte Egao no atashi ga saikou (You should, you should Be quiet !) Noutenki na sekkin shikakete Akichatta n da saikin Fujiyuu (We born to now) Furikitte Yes, Laid on joke !! Daihakken ni banzai shitai ne Dekichattara bannou Souzouron (No more no fake) Tokui yo ooi yaru kara ne Sore to kore wa yume ja nai naze katte DOKIDOKI Moyuru moyuru yume mitai hontou ni shimashou Sore to kore wa yume ja nai naze katte KURAKURA Moyuru moyuru yume mitai saa ne dou daro ne (kouseiin Dancin' shakin' hip soudouin Moovin' makin' stage) Super Driver tosshin makasete Nantettatte zenshin Fukanou (Don't you stop me) Tobikoete Take it eazy, Go !! Daishouri tte doukan mochiron Dou natta tte kaikan Hanseikai (Get back to wild) Sore yori saa isoide yo Super Driver chousen suru no yo Feel it, feel it speed up Fujiyuu (We born to now) Furikitte Yes,Laid on joke !! Daihakken ni banzai shitai ne Dekichattara bannou Souzouron (No more no fake) Tokui yo ooi yaru kara ne Are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte MURIYARI Maru de maru de mikeiken kore kara shimashou Are mo kore mo mitaiken itsu datte TOTSUZEN Maru de maru de mikeiken sore ga doushita no (ikkaisen Funky rookie game kyakukaiten Honky tonky head) |-| English Translation = Day by day I'm fed up with all this, so Become a bolder you that can refuse! Oh my boy I gotta make myself clear, there's no room for lies in this narrow world I found you myself It's only natural I'd come to like you Kick away your worthless ways I'll decide everything! (I say, I say my heaven) I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me I'll go on no matter what "It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me) Get over that, Take it eazy, Go!! A big victory? Of course it was! What came of it? It felt good! "Review meeting?" (Get back to wild) More importantly, hurry it up! Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so sudden It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that? Up side down They're ridiculous values, but It took me forever to think them up, I'm totally awesome On my own Our eyes meet up perfectly We're getting on well enough, I won't be tricked Afraid of being alone is nonsense Everyone's a bit lonely That smiling me, Practicing for interesting operations, is the best! (You should, you should be quiet!) Getting an optimistic approach started I'm tired out these days "What a pain!" (We born to now) Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!! I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough when I do, I'm almighty! "A made-up theory?" (No more no fake) That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it! None of this is a dream, why is my heart pounding? I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, I'm really gonna do it None of this is a dream, why am I so ecstatic? I'm burning up, burning up, just like in a dream, hey, how is it? (Group members, Dancin' shakin' hip, mobilize, movin' makin' stage) I'm a super driver, leave the charging in to me I'll go on no matter what "It's impossible!" (Don't you stop me) Get over that, Take it eazy, Go!! A big victory? Of course it was! What came of it? It felt good! "Review meeting?" (Get back to wild) More importantly, hurry it up! I'm a super driver, this is a challenge Feel it, feel it speed up "What a pain!" (We born to now) Shake it off with, Yes, a Laid on joke!! I wanna celebrate a huge breakthrough when I do, I'm almighty! "A made-up theory?" (No more no fake) That's my specialty! C'mon, so we can do it! Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so forced It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, so from now on, let's just do it Haven't done this or that yet, It's always so sudden It's like I'm, like I'm, inexperienced, but what's wrong with that? (Round one, Funky rookie game, backspin, Honky tonky head) |-| Japanese Lyrics = Day by day うんざりだよね　だから　 堂々と断っちゃう　キミになりなよ　 Oh my boy キッパリしなきゃ　嘘に　 付き合ってられないよ　狭い世界で 自分で見つけた myself 好きになって当然　 くだらないやり方蹴って すべてはあたしが決める　 (I say, I say my heaven) Super Driver 突進まかせて なんてったって前進 「不可能！」(Don't you stop me) 飛び越えて Take it easy, Go!!　 大勝利って同感もちろん どうなったって快感！ 「反省会？」(Get back to wild) それより　さあ　急いでよ あれもこれも未体験　いつだってトツゼン　 まるでまるで未経験　それがどうしたの？　 Up side down トンデモ価値観　だけど 悶々と考えた　自分ってエライ Oh my own ちゃんと向きあう　目だよ 適当になれあって　騙されないわ ひとりを怖がる nonsense 誰もちょっとさみしい おもしろい作戦練って 笑顔のあたしが最高！ (You should,you should Be quiet!) 能天気な接近しかけて 飽きちゃったんだ最近 「不自由！」(We born to now) 振り切って Yes,Laid on joke!! 大発見に万歳したいね できちゃったら万能 「想像論？」(No more no fake) 得意よ　おーいやるからね それとこれは夢じゃない　なぜかってドキドキ もゆるもゆる夢みたい　　ほんとうにしましょう それとこれは夢じゃない　なぜかってクラクラ もゆるもゆる夢みたい　　さあねどうだろね？ (構成員 Dancin' shakin' hip　総動員 Moovin' makin' stage) Super Driver 突進まかせて なんてったって前進 「不可能！」(Don't you stop me) 飛び越えて Take it eazy,Go!! 大勝利って同感　もちろん どうなったって快感 「反省会？」(Get back to wild) それより　さあ　急いでよ Super Driver 挑戦するのよ Feel it,feel it speed up 「不自由！」(We born to now) 振り切って Yes,Laid on joke!! 大発見に万歳したいね できちゃったら万能 「想像論？」(No more no fake) 得意よ　おーいやるからね あれもこれも未体験　いつだってムリヤリ まるでまるで未経験　これからしましょう あれもこれも未体験　いつだってトツゼン まるでまるで未経験　それがどうしたの？ (一回戦 Funky rookie game　逆回転 Honky tonky head) es:Super Driver Category:Music